the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle: The First Movie/Credits
Full credits for "''Castle"Castle"'' Logo Closing Credits Directed By * Andrew Stanton Co-Directed By * Lee Unkrich Produced By * Graham Walters Executive Producer * John Lasseter Associate Producer * Jinko Gotoh Original Story By * Andrew Stanton Screenplay By * Andrew Stanton * Bob Peterson * David Reynolds Songs By * Kristen Anderson-Lopez * Robert Lopez Original Score Composed By * Thomas Newman Story Supervisors * Ronnie del Carmen * Dan Jeup * Jason Katz Film Editor * David Ian Salter Supervising Technical Director * Oren Jacob Production Designers * Ralph Eggleston * Bob Pauley Supervising Animator * Dylan Brown Directors of Photography * Sharon Calahan * Jeremy Lasky Art Directors Characters * Ricky Vega Nierva Shading * Bryn Imagire Environments * Anthony Christov * Randy Berrett CG Supervisors Characters * Brian Green Ocean Unit * Lisa Forssell CG Supervisors Reef Unit * David Eisenmann Tank Unit * Thomas Jordan Sharks/Sydney Unit * Steve May CG Supervisors Global Technology * Michael Fong Digital Final * Anthony A. Apodaca Schooling/Flocking * Michael Lorenzen Production Manager * Lindsey Collins Sound Designer * Gary Rydstrom Scrolling Credits Casting by * Mary Hidalgo * Kevin Reher * Matthew Jon Beck * Cast Production Supervisor * Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Story Story Manager * Blake Tucker Story Artists Additional Storyboarding Digital Storyboarding * Courtney Booker Story Consultant * Will Csaklos Story Coordinators * Rachel Raffael-Gates * Adam Bronstein Story Production Assistant * Romney T. Marino Art Art Manager * Doug Nichols Character Design * Dan Lee Additional Character Design * Jason Deamer Production Artists Sculptors * Jerome Ranft * Greg Dykstra Lead CG Painter * Belinda Van Valkenburg CG Painters Visual Development Additional Visual Development * Rikki Cleland-Hura Art Coordinator * Bert Berry Editorial Supervising Film Editor * Lee Unkrich Second Film Editors * Katherine Ringgold * Stan Webb * Kevin Nolting First Assistant Editor * Axel Geddes Second Assistant Editors Temp Music Editor * David Slusser Editorial Coordinator * Noelle P. Case OMF Coordinator * Kathleen Relyea Editorial Production Assistants * Gregory Amundson * Gabrielle Siegel * Jacob Parsons Animation Animation Manager * Jenni Tsoi Directing Animators * Alan Barillaro * Mark Walsh Animators Senior Layout Artist * Craig Good Fix Animators * Paul Mendoza * Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Coordinator * Graham Moloy Animation Wrangler * Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Fix Coordinator * Kearsley Higgins Characters Unit Managers * Keley T. Peters * Joshua Hollander Leads * Paul Aichele * Keith Olenick CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Pamela Darrow Ocean Unit Unit Manager * Michael Warch Leads CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Marcia Savarese Reef Unit Unit Manager * Kim Collins Leads * Robert Anderson * Don Schreiter * Kim White CG Artists Unit Coordinators * Suzanne Hightower-Purcell * Seth Murray Sharks/Sydney Unit Unit Manager * Siouxsie Stewart Leads * Michael Fu * Ken Lao * Derek Williams CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Sheri Patterson Tank Unit Unit Manager * Michael Warch Leads * Brad Andalman * Scott G. Clifford * Sylvia Wong CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Arik Ehle Schooling & Flocking Unit Manager * A.J. Riebli Lead * Justin Ritter CG Artists * Dale M'Beath * George Nguyen * Michael L. Stein Digital Final Unit Manager * Ethan Owen CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Dana Leigh Murray Technical Development Technical Development Lead * William Reeves Technical Development Team Additional CG Artists Studio Tools R&D Leads Development Team Camera Camera Manager * Joshua Hollander Camera Supervisor * Louis Rivera Camera Software & Engineering Camera Technicians * Cosmic Dan * Jeff Wan Photoscience Managers * David Difrancesco * James Burgess Department Administrator * Beth Sullivan Production Additional Production Support Information Systems Managers & Leads Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, California Music Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring, The Village and Signet Sound Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Administration & Finance Creative Resources & Publicity Development Facilities Human Resources Pixar Shorts Pixar University & Archives Purchasing & Relocation Dennis “DJ” Jennings Jody Giacomini Renderman Products Safety & Security Craft Services Special Thanks Adam P. Summers, Fabulous Fish Guy University of California - Irvine City and County of San Francisco, Public Utilities Commision, Oceanside Water Pollution Control Facility Marcia Peck, RDH “Work it Out“ Performed by David Cross, Frank Oz, and Drew Scott as the Builders “Work it Out Reprise” Performed by David Cross “I’m Alfredo“ Performed by Brad Pitt “Dream’s Come True” Performed by Frank Oz “Just Do Your Own Thing” Performed by David Cross “Dream’s Come Ture” (Panic! At The Disco Verison) Performed by Panic! At The Disco Produced by Jake Sinclair Recorded by Suzy Shinn and Rachel White Mixed by Claudius Mittendorfer Filmed in Pixarvision Prints by Techlcolor Kodak Motion Picture Film Exclusive Castle Merchandise Available at the Disney Store www Disney Store com Copyright © MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos Category:Credits